Treasure Of The Sea
by KitSnake
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke meets someone special at a young age...that lives underwater? No one believes him, and after a while he's banned from ever seeing that special person ever again. While he was away the mermaid boy dealt with problems of his own at home. Those problems would bring them back together or tare them, and their worlds apart forever. (Warning: yaoi, -boyxboy maybe- sasunaru)
1. Chapter 1

(Warning: I don't own the naruto franchise. Tis a fanfiction story I created. I've been wanting to do a mermaid tale for a while, so this is also kind of a One-shot to see how it would do lol)

In the middle of the night a young prince around 10 ran from his Castle home after the death of his beloved mother. The only person he felt besides his brother, which had ran away, loved him.

He ran to the shores where he sat upon the beach burying his face behind his knees as he hugged them to his small frame feeling alone not sensing the pair of blue porcelain orbs watching the boy from a distance.

He cursed life, and everything in it. He didn't understand his mother's illness, and felt as if it was his fault. It was a cold, and harsh night with the lights from the castle shining in the distant as the people searched for the distorted boy.

Uchiha Sasuke had just gone through trauma at a very young age, and no one seemed to calm him down. He looked up through tears at the roaring waves of the ocean crashing onto the beach then retreating back.

Seeming to tease the boy going near, and nearer only to draw away. Sasuke watched the waves in a trance as he got up, and walked towards them slowly.

He stopped when he felt he was to close then he changed his glance to a stack of boulders nearby. He climbed up them, and stood at the highest peak where he looked down feeling the tears rush back.

He took a step forward wanting to end the pain, but stepped back letting fear sink in. A strong wind came pushing the boy causing him to trip, and fall crashing into the water hitting his head on a boulder at the bottom.

With enough force to knock him out, and enough to cause the creature watching him the whole time to take action. After a while the boy awoke to the beautiful night sky haven't been unconscious for too long.

He looked to the side to see a gorgeous sight. A beautiful tanned deep blue porcelain eyed boy with blond sun kissed hair, and three perfect whiskered lines on either side of his face.

"Am I dead?" Sasuke choked out as he sat up looking over his soaked clothes.

The strange boy shook his head with a blushed face as he looked at Sasuke a bit confused. Sasuke looked back at the boy, and smiled.

His smile faded a little as he noticed the boy was shirtless accept for a silver locket around the boy's neck on a rope like string.

He looked down further to take notice of the reason for the boys stunning nature. He didn't have legs, but a rather strange fish like tail. It was a glimmering orange color with hints of blue shade over the orange scales giving a lovely shine.

"Are you a…a mermaid? Or I guess a merman in your choice" the raven hair boy said as he sat up a little more to look at the boy.

The merboy just starred at Sasuke, and nodded slightly as if he sort of understood Sasuke. The blond spoke a strange language Sasuke clearly didn't understand, so instead he said.

"M-mmerrmahhn" the blond said slowly mimicking what he heard the boy say to the best of his abilities. Sasuke chuckled, and nodded understanding the boy didn't know English.

"Yes you are a merman, and I'm a human" Sasuke said as he pointed from the boy to his own self. The blond watched, and his eyes sparked with excitement as he pointed at himself.

"M-mmerman…Huu-maan." He said as he pointed at Sasuke touching him slightly. The raven nodded, and did it again letting the boy know he was right.

"Merman…Human!" he shouted perfectly as he poked Sasuke this time, and his tail moved slightly making Sasuke look at it, and smile.

"Very good" Sasuke said wondering if he was dreaming, so he reached out to touch the boy's tail seeing the boy not really try to stop him.

Sasuke looked at the blond for reassurance, and the merboy just took Sasuke's hand, and placed it on his tail. It felt smooth, and slippery making the raven laugh a bit at the cold yet warm feeling.

The blond giggled, and smiled brightly at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke" the raven said as he removed his hand, and gestured at himself. "What's your name?" Sasuke asked as he pointed at the boy.

The Merboy starred confusingly at Sasuke as he pointed at him. "Human?" the blond said questioningly not understanding what the raven meant.

"No, no heh-heh. Your N-a-m-e" the raven annunciated as he pointed at the boy. The blond just tilted his head, and blinked at the boy. He understood the mermaid thing because it was word he'd heard before spoken by his people in their tongue pronounced many ways.

But had no idea what the boy was saying now.

Sasuke tried to think of something, and sighed as he looked at the locket. He reached for it only to see the boy immediately back away slightly from him clutching his locket.

"I won't take it. I promise" Sasuke said as he covered his heart. The blond bit his own lip as he removed his hold on the locket, and allowed Sasuke to hold it, but not remove it from around his neck.

He only allowed this in hopes the boy might could read it.

Sasuke turned it over to see the engraving of the words, and read them aloud "_We will always be with you Naruto"_. Sasuke smiled, and looked up at the boy.

"Naruto?" he said with hope that was the boy's name. Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked he could read the necklace, because no one from his home could.

He got excited, and removed the necklace shoving it in Sasuke's face for him to read it again. Sasuke laughed, and took hold of the necklace, and read the words again.

"L-lovee.." Naruto muttered out as he listened. Mermaids were fast learners when given the chance to learn, but they were so stuck in their ways they never learned others.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and smiled excited that he'd found out the language on the locket was human. Sasuke opened the locket to see no picture inside, and looked at Naruto confused.

Naruto just shrugged, and took the necklace back putting it around his neck. It was a long story, and he wasn't sure of the words to use to tell Sasuke since all he knew where what Sasuke had been saying…so far.

Naruto spoke in his own language this time which sounded like a mix of Indian, and Irish. Sasuke just shook his head to signal to Naruto he didn't understand.

Dogs could now be heard in the distance which made Sasuke look up hearing the search party getting close. "Oh no you have to get out of here" Sasuke said urgently as he turned back to see the boy gone.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said in a dreamlike voice as he stood up looking around for the boy. He ran up to the water looking around for the boy.

"Naruto! Thank you!" he shouted as he searched letting the rushing waves do their worst. He could hear the search party getting even closer, and he looked out one more last time once the waves had went away to see the boy in the distance waving at him.

Sasuke smiled happily, and waved back to the boy.

"Sasuke! Thank you!" the blond shouted repeating the boy slightly as he dived out of the water, and back down disappearing back down into the ocean heading to his home making the raven laugh as the search party approached.

They were mostly maids, and servants asking if he was okay, and what not.

Sasuke didn't answer them of course yet, for he couldn't help but steal glances back at the sea as they left hoping to catch a glance of the boy once more before going back home.

One thing for sure was that he was going to come back to see Naruto whether they believed him or not. Naruto had snuck out of his own home without telling anyone, and quietly snuck back in curling up in his giant open clam shell bed clutching his necklace.

"Sasuke…." Naruto said aloud to himself as he dozed off feeling the same way as the raven. He was going to see the human boy again, and not tell a soul.

For communication with humans are always illegal.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next morning Uchiha Sasuke was standing out on his balcony watching the sunrise in his pj's so to speak. He'd awoken early due to the faint teasing glimmer of light from the rising sun.

He looked out at sea, and waited. Watching the reflection of the setting sun come up, and alert the world that it was time awake. Sasuke smiled brightly as he dashed off the balcony to get ready.

Though he hadn't forgotten about his mother's death he kept her in his heart, and figured Naruto as a sign that life isn't over. His father was still trying to deal with the lost while his older brother Itachi tried to comfort his father.

As soon as Sasuke was dressed in his regular attire consisting of black boots with matching pants, and white buttoned shirt, he made his way down figuring he'd tell his brother, and father about it when he returned.

He wanted to make sure that last night was real, so he snuck out of the castle like he'd done many times before, and headed out towards the beach. Once there he went to the spot where he stood last time, and looked out across the open ocean.

He hadn't thought it through that maybe the boy couldn't come back during day light, but he stayed regardless hoping he'd show.

~Naruto Pov Translated to English for understanding~

He'd been wanting to see Sasuke as well, but he was stuck sitting next to his Father Minato on his throne watching him go over business with the Atsuko family. The Atsuko family were a conniving, lying bunch mer-people that are ruled by their King Takuma.

King Takuma was a fair dark brown bearded bald man with pure green eyes. He'd done many things behind the Uzumaki family's back, but not to their knowledge yet. To everyone they appeared to be good, and trustworthy.

He was accompanied by his son Kyuo with pure black hair, and matching green orbs of his father. They were discussing merging their kingdoms together through future marriage, not knowingly to the zoned out Naruto.

Naruto was lost in his own thoughts about the human boy he'd met. The way he smiled, and looked at him. Naruto was snapped out of this trance when his father tapped his shoulder.

"So Naruto what do you think?" Minato asked his son as he gestured to Kyuo whom was grinning triumphantly.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked as he tried to process what was going on. Minato shot an apologetic look at Takuma before he turned back to Naruto.

"The marriage?" he said knowingly that Naruto might freak out so he quickly added. "In the future, not now". Naruto just looked from his father then to the boy, and shook his head.

"But I don't even know him fath-"That's why we should give you two a chance to get to know each other" Takuma interrupted as he swam up slightly to Minato using his green tail rivaling his sons dark green one.

Kyuo just cockily winked at Naruto whom made a face of disgust as he got up, and excused himself leaving the room.

"I'm sorry about Naruto. He's been distant since My wife's departure, but I grant you permission to stay as long as you like for them to get along" Minato offered as he got up, and bowed slightly with his triton in hand.

Takuma appeared to look at the triton then at Minato before he could notice, and smiled. Kyuo just watched Naruto leave wondering where the boy was going, and felt a bit offended.

"We won't Intrude Minato, though we will be popping in every now, and then to let them get along. I'm sure they'll hit off, and so I think the ages of 18 are appropriate for their binding?" Takuma suggested as he motioned to his son that it was time to leave.

Minato nodded in agreement, and led them out. Naruto waited till they left before he approached his father from his hiding place behind a pillar.

"Marriage?! Dad isn't it odd? Mom dies, and then these guys show up-"Naruto stop it. You, and I both know that your mother was sick, and it was the humans fault. Plus it was years ago" Minato stated as he took hold of Naruto's hand gently, and led him back inside the castle.

Naruto frowned as he clutched the necklace with his free hand again, and looked up at his father. His mother always talked highly of them.

She was a secretive woman, and had many moments where she'd vanish, but she would always come back.

"Dad mom loved the humans. I'm sure the necklace she gave me before she died is human. She even taught me a word in their language as she gave it to me…Love" Naruto spoke out the last part in English to his father making him stop instantly.

"She taught you that?" Minato asked as he let go of the boy's hand. Naruto nodded then looked up at his father getting the confidence briefly to tell his father about last night.

"But that's not what the necklace say's apparently…" the blond blurted out as he looked around casually.

"Oh really, and how do you know that?" Minato asked sternly as he looked at his son carefully.

Naruto just giggled awkwardly getting scared, and shrugged as he kissed his father on cheek. "Hah um stuff, speaking of which I've got to go. Bye dad love ya" Naruto said quickly afterwards then swam off avoiding confrontation.

Minato stumbled a bit shocked, and sighed letting the boy go. 'Kids these days' Minato thought to himself as he headed off to his duties.

Naruto swam out amongst the kingdom looking down at everyone, and smiled. It was a beautiful place full of strangely formed houses much like Olympus underwater.

As much as he loved it there. He longed for the world above water. Much like the fairy tale about Ariel he'd read about. The only difference was their world wasn't ruled by one ruler, but many.

They were divided just like the human world, but yet they preferred to remain distant from the humans. This would change for the good, and the bad.

~End of Naruto Pov~

Sasuke was starting to give up a bit feeling that maybe he was had been dreaming. He got up grabbed a shell, and tossed it in the water. He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard a strange sound of someone making a noise of pain of some kind.

He turned back to see the blond surfacing rubbing his head confused. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he ran into the water swimming up the boy. Naruto looked at Sasuke a bit shocked, and smiled as he swam around the boy showing his equal feeling of excitement.

"Sasuke" Naruto said perfectly as he stopped in front of the floating boy. Sasuke smiled, and hugged the blond. Naruto squirmed a bit confused at the sudden motion, and hugged the boy back.

"Thought I'd never see you again" Sasuke said as he kept himself afloat. Naruto of course didn't understand, but guessed it was something important since he didn't break the hug just yet.

The raven finally let the blond go, and swam back to shore stopping at the foot where the water covered your feet, and reseeded. Naruto swam up onto the sand, and propped himself up on what would be his butt using his hands to study himself like Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled at the boy mimicking him again. "So Naruto…I guess we should work on your English, so we can at least talk" Sasuke said as he turned his upper body slightly to face Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke still lost, and said the only thing he knew so far that seemed to reach the human. "Sasuke?" . Sasuke nodded, and pointed at himself. "Yes I'm Sasuke, and you are Naruto" he said as he pointed to Naruto at the last part.

"Nah-rew-toe?" Naruto said confusingly as he pointed to himself guessing that's what the boy wanted to call him.

Sasuke nodded, and repeated it again till Naruto got it right, and Sasuke gave him a thumbs up. They went over many words like this which of course resorted in laughter, and mirth at the blonde's bad pronunciations of simple words like cat, and shirt.

Which came out like kaht, and shhh-urrgt in a really harsh accent. They did this for days.

Of course Sasuke told his family about it, but they didn't believe him. They figured this was his way of coping with his mother's death, so they let it go on for now. Naruto of course never told, for he wanted this strange relationship to last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

They'd spent a good three years together learning, and growing together. The time was now here. Sasuke was down at the beach a little taller now, and defiantly more defined while Naruto had grown as well defining out more, and become more beautiful.

They'd also found a secret place on the other side of the beach behind some boulders through a crack where the ocean reached on the other side as well, but no one on land could see them unless they came through the crack.

They had to start doing this because Sasuke's father, and brother had ordered him to stop going to the beach, and to stop the nonsense of his 'Imaginary Friend' since he was getting older.

Sasuke didn't listen, and just decided to lie to his father that he was going off with his brother on his duties since he left around the same time he did every morning, and returned. Fugaku never thought to ask Itachi until just yet.

Their feelings were also starting to be recognized by them personally. The foundation had been set, and the bond of their 'friendship' sealed for life. They were watching the sunset together. The day felt rushed for some reason, but all the same they enjoyed it.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke resting his head on the boys shoulder as they sat in the sand. Sasuke smiled adjusting slightly to lay his head against the blonds own.

"So Naruto. What shall we do tomorrow?" he asked the boy as he looked at the setting sun wishing it would stop, and give them more time. Naruto could now speak perfect English.

"I don't know. We've almost done everything. I just wish we could show each other around you know" Naruto said thoughtfully as he looked down at his tail frowning a bit.

"Same" Sasuke agreed as he looked at the ocean. Over the years he'd learned about Naruto, and his world he never mentioned any kind of magic of some sort. No spells, no potions. It was as if they were basically humans underwater.

"Maybe there's a way we can you know…like magic or something?" Sasuke uttered embarrassed.

Naruto giggled, and nuzzled Sasuke's shoulder. "Silly Sasuke. If there was I would have used it already" the blond said with a smile up to the blushing Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry" the raven mumbled coughing a bit.

"There are wishes that are sort of like magic" Naruto added thoughtlessly. Sasuke perked up, and looked at the boy.

"Wishes?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. They are made by the Kyuubi, but it's very difficult to do because you like have to have a pure heart, and justified purpose of being there in order for him to actually appear to you. If so then you have to state the right wish. It can't be a selfish one, and ect ect or he'll instantly disappear. You have to get it right the first time. If you do he'll grant you that wish that he'll put in the form a strange liquid in a small vile, and all you have to do is drink it. Then boom you get your wish, and you can never go back" the blond explained as if it was natural.

"It's that easy?" Sasuke asked wondering why boy never mentioned it.

"No, the last person that made a wish resulted in his kingdom being destroyed. There's always a catch I think. You give up something to get something, but the Kyuubi doesn't tell you what he's taking away, but somehow it measures up to the wish" Naruto said as he started to play with Sasuke's fingers.

"Oh…wow." The raven said sadly as he lost a little hope.

"But there's a rumor that the king that made the wish had tricked Kyuubi into granting him power, so he destroyed the kingdom" the blond added seeing the boys saddened face.

"Rumor? What's the chance that it's true?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Well it was kind of a tall tale, so no one knows where the king is actually or if he even existed, but Kyuubi is real. It's just that one 'story' stopped people from visiting him ever" Naruto said as he brought Sasuke hands to his face to look at them.

"H'mm How come people never just asked him, and where is he?" Sasuke asked as he wiggled his fingers for Naruto making the boy laugh.

"He's underwater Sasuke, and because he only grants wishes I think. He doesn't answer questions. Straight to business I guess. Why?" the blond asked a little confused.

"I was thinking that maybe he could grant us a wish you know" Sasuke said rather shyly wondering if the boy even wanted to visit his world.

Naruto thought about it for a bit, and bit down on his lip thinking about his father. Minato had been curious about Naruto's constant disappearance, but the blond had managed to get out of it many times. He could cover up a visit to Kyuubi as well.

"I could go, but you can't" Naruto said as he looked at the boys things he called legs.

"Are you sure? I know my world pretty much sucks bu-"No way! I've always wanted visit your world Sasuke. In fact I'll go tomorrow, and meet up with you when I'm done how about that?" the boy asked as he kissed Sasuke on the cheek making the raven blush even more.

"U-um u-m that's fine. "Sasuke stuttered out shyly at his friend he just kept falling for more, and more. The sun was down now being kicked out by the moon, and so they departed with excitement in their hearts.

~ooo~

The next morning Naruto visited the Kyuubi. He was at place deep down in the ocean in deep crevasse below. The blond hovered over the giant gap in the ocean floor, and waited.

It was a bit terrifying down there. From the strange sounds to the darkness from the crevasse that made Naruto's insides do flips.

A strange rumbling sound could be heard as a gust of pressure came rushing from the crevasse pushing the blond back a little making him shield his face.

As he uncovered his face he could see a strange orange glow come through then red, and white. When he finally uncovered his face he was staring into giant red eyes that he only measured up to size of the creature's pupil.

It looked much like a strange form of fox, but very, very sinister. Naruto gulped, and floated back only to be stopped by the creature's claw like hand.

**_"Uzumaki Naruto" _**spoke Kyuubi without moving his mouth. His voice was harsh, but simple.

"Hu-hi Kyuubi" the blond mumbled out gaping at the giant being wondering how he'd even got there.

**_"What is your wish little one?"_** Kyuubi asked right away.

Naruto thought about it over, and over as the Kyuubi's giant piercing eyes observed him.

"I wish for Sasuke to get his wish" the blond spoke hoping he did it right. Kyuubi let out an earth shaking chuckle as he looked down at the boy.

**_"Clever boy, but he already has what he wants"_** Kyuubi stated as if it was obvious. Naruto just blinked in confusion as he tried to think of something else.

"Then I wish that Sasuke could show me his world" the blond said hoping that that would be okay.

Kyuubi chuckled again, and bounced the blond against his hand.

"**_You mermaids are so devious. I shall grant you this wish though seeing as though you already had the power to do this yourself. But be warned little one I wouldn't waste this wish so soon, because it will be permanent. Also there is no catch before you ask. Good luck Naruto"_** Kyuubi spoke as if he was bored, but with a grave warning tone.

Before Naruto could ask what he meant he blacked out. After a while he awoke in his bed with the vile next to him.

Naruto sat up a bit dizzy, and picked up the vile. He smiled extremely excited, and swam off avoiding his father to meet up with Sasuke.

~ooo~

Sasuke was being held in his room. Apparently Fugaku had finally decided to ask Itachi whom confirmed that Sasuke had never once been with him. This enraged Fugaku, and he had the boy locked away.

Guards Surrounded his doors, and the Castle now more than usual. He was not allowed to leave till he was over this so called 'stage'.

"Please! Father! He'll think I forgot about him!" Sasuke shouted through the doors as he banged on them trying to get out. He'd tried lying to his father, and even tried sneaking out, but nothing worked.

He was trapped. Even his balcony was off limits. There was no way of getting word out to his friend.

"I hate you!" the raven shouted through tears as he dropped to the floor.

Though word would spread that the king had locked the boy away the story would change like all rumors do. It went from the king locking the boy away to the boy locking himself away because of family issues.

Then it changed to the boy being seriously ill like his mother so the king locked him away to try to save him like he did his wife. Many things were said, and Naruto swam around all over looking for the boy when he didn't show.

He could hear Kyuubi's words every time he tried to drink the vile, so he didn't. He waited for Sasuke day after day to weeks to months.

Eventually he'd swim near the docks listening to the merchants hearing the rumors of how Sasuke was sick, and or Sasuke was in love with an older woman, and she rejected him.

It was stupid stories, and Naruto didn't know what to believe. He wanted to think that maybe the boy's Father found out, but then again he saw Sasuke one day getting on a ship with a strange look on his face alongside a silver haired man with one eye.

No one said anything as they boarded the ship, and Naruto was afraid to speak. He followed the ship as it deported. No one aboard said anything Sasuke related just yet until now.

"Sasuke come look at this" Spoke the one eyed man Naruto had learned his named was Kakashi. Sasuke walked over near the man with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Isn't the sea beautiful?" Kakashi said with his hands behind his back. Sasuke looked rather bored, and just shrugged.

"It looks empty, and boring filled with nothing interesting" the raven said as he leaned on the wooden railing. Naruto was hurt by this, and was hidden alongside the ship below them.

"Boring? What about your mermaid friend you use to go on, and on about?" Kakashi asked eyeing the boy curiously.

"Come on Kakashi. I'm 13 years old. I don't believe in such pathetic things anymore. Dad was right. It was all in my head due to losing my mother. I'm actually a bit ashamed I carried it on for so long" Sasuke said rather convincingly.

This made Naruto choke slightly as he covered his mouth crying slightly. The noise the blond made was heard by Sasuke though whom looked over the rail instantly to see nothing.

Naruto had disappeared back into the ocean headed home where he now intended to stay. Sasuke looked at the ocean hoping Naruto wasn't there. Of course he meant none of it. He figured if he played his part his father would let him be.

Instead Sasuke had to prove he was over the stage by leaving to train with Kakashi for a while. Kakashi walked beside Sasuke, and looked over the railing.

"Looking for someone?" the man asked with a mocking smile behind the mask.

"Thought I saw a shark" Sasuke said adding fear in his voice that was real, but not for the shark.

~ooo~

Naruto went straight to his room once he arrived much to a shocked Minato whom followed his son.

Naruto said nothing as he curled up in his clam shelled bed, and cried not understanding what had happened. Why were humans so confusing! He could hear his father swimming up taking a seat beside him on his bed.

"Son?" Minato asked worriedly.

"It's nothing dad…Does Kyuo still want to hang out? I know I've been avoiding him lately…" the boy said speaking out of hate instead of his heart.

"Um of course Naruto, but listen you don't have to-"I do" the boy interrupted blindly giving into the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

A terrible 5 years passed. 5 years was what Fugaku felt his son needed from home. Itachi on the other hand missed his little brother, and regretted the decision. Over those years though Sasuke was training with Kakashi.

Becoming a better fighter, and a better man. He never forgot about Naruto though. In fact he came to grips with his feelings for the boy after year 3.

He was in love with Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto at that. Sasuke had also done his study on mermaid folklore, and such trying to find anything besides what Naruto taught him that would help.

But since they were kids, and they mainly focused on Naruto's English, and fun instead of how he lived, he didn't know too much.

He made a promise though to himself that he would sail the seas till he found Naruto again.

Which he was doing now secretly. He'd skipped returning home to his dad feeling that could wait. He did have to send him a letter out that he was going to be around. Kakashi was surprisingly supportive after all, and gave Sasuke a crew.

Though they lied to the crew telling them they were going as bodyguards to protect the prince as he supposedly went home they had to follow his every order.

Sasuke circled around his kingdom keeping out of eye distance for days, and nights searching for the boy, but Naruto was long since gone or was he? And the crew were getting impatient.

~ooo~

Naruto never told anyone about his human adventure, and later Minato never bothered to ask. He was too busy with Takuma deciding how they'd add their kingdoms together.

Since it was something that had never been done before it required allot of attention.

Deep below in the ocean Naruto floated before a mirror in the dressing room being covered in pearl necklaces only to be removed by his servants when they felt they didn't match.

It wasn't time for the wedding just yet, but it would be there soon.

Naruto had been spending time with Kyuo over the years. He didn't like Kyuo at all that much, but oh well right? Kyuo apparently found Naruto fascinating, and tried his hardest to please the blond.

"Naruto" spoke Kyuo as he appeared from around the double doors with one hand hidden behind his back. He dismissed the servants, so he could be alone with Naruto for a sec.

Kyuo was wearing a shark teeth necklace around his neck against his now chiseled out chest. He like Sasuke had grown to be quite handsome, and Naruto just grew more beautiful.

Every mer-girl was fuming over Kyuo while Naruto just smiled out of kindness.

"Yes Kyuo?" the blond spoke as he turned around. Kyuo swam up to the boy ignoring the servants, and took the boys hand with his free one.

"I have a gift for you" he said kindly after he'd kissed his hand.

Naruto looked the boy over wondering what it could be this time.

"What?" Naruto asked as he smiled at the boy.

"I know how much you like human things, sooo I got you this. There's been this ship circling for days up there, and they drop things every now, and then" Kyuo said as he handed Naruto a book.

Naruto took it eagerly, and looked it over flipping through the pages. Kyuo chuckled, and looked at it as well. They had books as well, but in their language.

So to Kyuo it made no sense at all.

. "Ariel?" Naruto spoke recognizing the pictures to be quite similar to their own. He flipped through the pages over, and over again.

"Ariel? You mean that little love story told to little kids revealing how troublesome humans are" Kyuo said as he looked at the pictures.

Naruto didn't say anything to that, and just kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he swam off to add it amongst his other things.

Kyuo just watched Naruto leave smiling to himself only to have his inappropriate thoughts ruined by his father.

"So how's it going?" Takuma asked as he swam over to the box of pearls looking them over.

"He's coming around. He's really amazing father he has this smile that's just-"Son keep your head in the game" Takuma interrupted as he picked up the pearl necklace.

"I know dad, but maybe we can spare Naruto at least" Kyuo mumbled as he looked down fearing his dad's rage.

"Spare…Naruto? Are you falling for him already?" Takuma asked in disbelief.

"What do you expect when you spend years with someone dad…" Kyuo said as if it was obvious.

"Whatever just remember your place when I need you. We are almost done" Takuma said as he left the room. Kyuo frowned, and followed. He never understood his dad's hate, but he had no choice, but to follow.

Naruto was in his room now adding the book to his collection when his father came in.

"Naruto, have you seen Takuma?" Minato asked as he coughed slightly. His dad hadn't been feeling too well lately either.

"I'm not sure dad. Honestly you should really rest you're getting worst" Naruto stated as he swam over to his father. The man had lost his tan glow recently. He was quite pale in a strange light.

"I'll be fine" Minato said through a faked smile. Naruto just shook his head frowning at his father. He didn't' want to lose him.

Sometimes he'd thought about going back to Kyuubi, but he couldn't. He'd wasted his wish already, and no one would believe him if he mentioned it.

"Dad. Did mom ever make mistakes…?" Naruto asked as he clutched his locket. Minato nodded, and bit down on his lip as if he was hiding something.

"Dad?" Naruto asked again seeing his father's expression.

"I suppose it's about time I tell you, but not here. Come" Minato said after he had his coughing fit.

Naruto just frowned still looking at his father's state.

"It's fine dad don't strain-"No you need to know. I think something's wrong" Minato interrupted as he led Naruto out of his room, and down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

He then led the blond to a secret chamber beneath the castle dismissing his guards to make sure no one followed.

"This is where your mother would come whenever she missed her home" Minato said as he led the boy along tunnel a good distance to a weird ladder that led up.

"Her home?" Naruto asked as he looked up seeing where the water stopped.

"She wasn't always a mermaid Naruto" He said as he swam up the ladder pushing the lid open. Then he moved aside for the blond to come up.

Naruto followed coming up peeking out of the water to see a dry cave that led to know where he knew of yet. He looked at his father then confused.

"But then how was she able to-"She did the same thing I think you were going to do" Minato said as he pulled out the vile from his white cloaked pocket. All the kings wore cloaks to show their title.

"How did you-"No matter that. Listen to me. You need to go above land, and warn them" Minato said between coughs as he gave his son the vile.

"I made a wish for you mother to be able to go back, and forth between worlds. I figured it pass on to you till I found that. You were as absent as I was when I snuck away to meet your mom. So I figured you must have met someone" Minato said as he gestured at the vile.

"When I visited the Kyuubi he said that I'd already possessed the talent, but I didn't understand, and yes I did, but they…don't really care for me anymore" Naruto said as he looked down at the wasted wish.

"Love is difficult to understand. It's hurtful, and blissful. Don't judge humans on the actions of one. There will always be someone out there for you" Minato said as he covered his mouth coughing more harshly.

"You need to go" he said urgently as he opened the vile for the boy.

"Wait why?! You're sick you need m-"There's nothing you can do for me, but warn those people up there of the war that's coming. I was wrong about the humans being the reason for your mother's sickness, and I'm afraid there might have been a casualty above land as well" Minato said as he ushered the boy to drink the vile.

Naruto choked it down feeling a bit dizzy even more now as bright piercing blue lights flashed causing the boy to cover his eyes then open them slowly.

When he opened his mouth water rushed in causing the boy to choke, and break for the surface gasping for air crawling out onto the cold cave floor shivering.

Minato peaked out of the water at his son's first experience, and chuckled coughing a bit.

"You'll be fine Naruto. Find someone you can trust. Get to the Uchiha castle warn them, and if they don't believe you just show them your necklace your mother gave you" Minato said as he watched his son attempt to stand on his new legs only to fall back down.

Minato chuckled coughing again, and closed the door lid. Naruto was coughing, and shivering due to the sudden change in body temperature as well as the feeling of legs.

He laid there till he felt himself calm down. He was completely necked besides the necklace on his neck.

He looked down at his legs now, and touched them moving his hands down to the strange thing between his legs. It made him a feel a weird sensation in his stomach, so he stopped touching it.

He got up, and tried to walk again only to fall back down cursing under his breath. He was also worried about his dad. He gave him so little information.

The blond got up again, and forced himself to crawl this time seeing as though that got him moving at least though it hurt.

He crawled down the dark cave seeing a light at the end. He stood up attempting to walk the rest of the way only to stumble slightly every now, and then from left to right.

Once he made it to the end he shielded his eyes from the sun as it opened out to the ocean. The waves crashed against the rocks below, and some of it came up into the cave.

"You've got to be kidding me" the blond said as he looked down at the water. He sat down on the cold cave floor again feeling a shiver go up his spine.

He barely made it out last time with these things how the hell was he to swim the blond thought as he picked up a rock, and threw it..

He peered out over the ocean getting a glimpse of a ship in the distance. He stood up, and shouted trying to get its attention. It seemed to be going further, and further away.

"HEY! OVER HERE NOT THAT WAY!" the blonde shouted as he covered the corners of his mouth to scream out louder.

He stepped closer to the edge screaming out again, and slipped falling into the water. The current swept him out from the cave, and away out to sea.

As he got further away trying to keep afloat he could see the cave was on a side of the kingdom he'd never been on.

After a while he stopped moving, and let himself float along till he fell asleep exhausted. He woke up moments later when he felt rushing pressure of water coming up, and fish jumping out.

"Aye what's wrong?" Naruto asked the jumping fish whom didn't respond.

He looked down to see a whole school of fish coming up his way, and wasn't able to move fast enough as he and the fish were scooped up in the giant fishing net.

He could hear humans laughing from somewhere, and he squirmed around in the net feeling rather icky being mushed against all those fish for some reason. He managed to get to the top gasping for air.

He looked around to see the men pulling on the rope holding it up. While the other pulled a lever opening the floor beneath them to put them in the tank.

As it lowered Naruto screamed making all the men jump, and lose their grip of the rope, and drop the fish into the tank along with the boy.

"What was that?" one of the crew members asked as they looked around. Sasuke came bursting out of his courters pissed from having his study interrupted.

"What the hell are you dogs doing?!" the raven shouted as he stormed over to the men. They all shrugged confused.

He looked down at the tank below to see the fish, and strange bubbles popping up, and then a hand came out only to sink back in.

"Shit!" Sasuke said as he took of his jacket, and dived in. The others looked at each other worried, and crowded around the tank in the floor as the raven resurfaced with a blond guy in his arms.

"Get the ring!" Kakashi shouted as he too was there watching. The men ran over getting the life saver, and tossed it over down into the tank for Sasuke to hold onto as they pulled him, and the boy out.

Kakashi ran over to the man, and looked him over, and the boy.

"What in god's name" Kakashi said as he noticed the boy Sasuke saved was completely naked.

Sasuke laid the boy on the cold wooden floor, and started to perform CPR, not noticing his appearance just yet. The blond coughed up water as he came to showing his ocean deep eyes to the crew that starred in awe.

Sasuke finally looked at the boy after he'd grabbed his jacket to cover him, and froze.

Naruto looked around him till his gaze stopped upon Sasuke. They both looked at each other, and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Sasuke?" he asked as he tried to sit up. Kakashi just looked between the two, and coughed.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze, and covered the boy with his jacket then proceeded to help him up. The crew talked amongst themselves wondering how the boy knew their captain amongst other things.

Sasuke walked the boy to his courters, and sat him on the bed.

"Naruto?" he asked as he looked over the boy cupping his face in his hands then moved them down to stop at the blonds legs.

Naruto blushed, and kept his legs closed.

"Hey" the blond responded rather embarrassed.

"How did you..when did you..I.." there were so many thoughts popping into his mind he didn't know where to start as he continued to look at the boy.

"Heh-heh…long story" the blond said as he looked at Sasuke's hands moving tracing over his legs making that weird feeling appear again in his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how long have you been able to um..this?" Sasuke asked as he looked over the boys legs more wondering if he even had a…He started to spread the boys legs apart making the boy blush even more.

"No!" the blond shouted, and closed his legs back tight. He looked down, and just hugged the coat to his body covering himself. He wasn't sure if that was normal to have yet.

"It's okay" Sasuke said as he just smiled, and leaned up kissing the boy on the forehead. Naruto pouted, and looked away relaxing a bit it still felt very weird, but somewhat good.

"Um...is this okay?" the blond asked for he never really understood what was custom, and what wasn't. Sasuke smirked, and nodded moving back down to the boys legs, and started to spread them apart only to be interrupted as the door swung open.

"Oh...is this a bad time?" Kakashi asked as he saw the raven with his hands on the boy's legs. Sasuke stood up quickly coughing, and Naruto closed his legs.

"No…no it's fine" Sasuke said as he walked over to Kakashi.

"Well then the men would like some explanation" Kakashi said as he gestured at the naked blond. Naruto just kept looking down moving his legs around. Sasuke nodded, and walked out with Kakashi closing the door behind him.

"He's just someone that had a boat accident somewhere, and ended up naked. Anyway we get to go home!" Sasuke said hurriedly to the crew whom just shrugged, and smiled preparing to go home.

Sasuke sighed in relief, and Kakashi just looked at him with question.

"Who is he really?" Kakashi asked as he looked towards the room. Sasuke shrugged, and walked backwards.

"I don't know. I'll find out give me a sec" Sasuke said as he turned around opening the door. He could imagine Kakashi still looking questionably at him.

He opened the door, and closed it letting out a sigh. He looked to see the boy had fallen asleep on the bed on his side. Sasuke grinned, and walked over to the boy sitting next to him.

He bit his lip, and couldn't resist the temptation. He trailed a finger up the blonde's leg, and to his side where the jacket stopped. Naruto moved a little, but not much causing him to expose more than he should.

Sasuke felt a nosebleed coming due to this. Naruto opened his eyes for a sec, and tilted his head up at Sasuke confused to why the raven's nose was leaking.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he sat up letting the jacket fall off revealing his chest, and the lower department. Sasuke looked away, and covered his nose mumbling.

"I'm fine!" the raven shouted as he got up to grab a cloth to cover his nose. Naruto just looked at the man confused before he realized he was exposed, and quickly covered himself.

"I'm sorry!" the blond shouted feeling as if he was a mistake. Sasuke shook his head holding it up.

"For teasing me yeah" Sasuke said as he tried to stop the bleeding. Naruto just watched, and blushed a bit looking down at his legs again moving them around.

"Why are they so weird" he asked as he lifted one leg up, and let it drop to the bed. Sasuke glanced, and chuckled.

"Because you've never had them before" he said as he lowered his head back down to see that the bleeding stopped.

"I know that! I just was curious is all" Naruto added as he did the same thing to the other leg. Sasuke removed the cloth from his face, and put it in a pile of dirty clothes before walking back over to sit next to the boy.

"So…how long?" the raven asked again. Naruto thought about it, and wasn't sure about telling Sasuke since he was still mad at the man.

"Just a few minutes perhaps….what are you doing here?" the blond asked as he looked around the place taking notice of all the books, and maps.

"Looking for you actually" Sasuke said as he followed the boys gaze around the place. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, and tilted his head to the side confused.

"I thought you didn't like mermaids to much" the blond said as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"So you were there…Naruto I didn't mean that. I only said that to convince them" the raven admitted.

"If you say so…. Oh I need to speak with your father" Naruto said rather quickly remembering what his father had told him.

"We will be there soon" the raven assured as he got up from the bed.

"Just rest first. I'll be back soon" he added, and left the room. Naruto frowned, and sighed deciding he'd just explore. He tried to stand again, and managed to do so allot better this time.

He could hear Sasuke giving the men orders on porting, and such. Naruto made his way over to the books, and maps Sasuke had, and giggled. They were kind of just fairytale based facts none of them made sense from the pictures.

The maps would lead you half way across the world, which Naruto was glad Sasuke didn't follow these terrible things. Though one of the maps led to his home. Naruto picked it up, and looked it over surprised.

He looked for the signature of the person that wrote it, and couldn't read it. He frowned, and figured he'd ask Sasuke later. He rolled up the map, and placed it on the bed.

He looked through the dressers, and found clothing. He understood the shirts, and so he put that on, but there were other materials he didn't quite get. For instance there were these two long things that had an opening at the top, but it didn't fit like a shirt.

So he tried them on his legs, and ended up falling over on his stomach with his butt in the air causing a racket. He cursed under his breath, and laid there for a bit thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note:**_ (My apologies for it being short D: I was in a hurry lol)

Sasuke came back to see the boy ass up on the ground. He quickly closed the door behind him, and locked it not wanting anyone to see.

"Really Naruto?" Sasuke said rather than asked as he walked over, and took a knee behind the boy. Naruto blushed, and moved onto his hands, and knees looking back slightly at the raven smirking behind him.

"Sorry… I didn't understand those things" Naruto said as he sat up on his knee wobbling a bit pointing at the weird clothing. Sasuke caught the boy as he fell back slightly, and held him as he looked over the pants.

"Don't worry you won't need it" Sasuke said as helped the boy stand, getting up himself. Naruto clung to the raven, and was taken by surprise when Sasuke forced their lips together. He found himself slipping away, and kissing the raven back.

Sasuke drove his hands up the boy's shirt taking him back onto the bed positioning himself on top. Naruto blushed feeling Sasuke lick his lips asking for entrance to his mouth. He opened his mouth, and allowed Sasuke to explore the longing cavern.

Little moans escaped the blonde's mouth as he tried to break for air, but felt Sasuke's hand move from under his shirt to his stomach then to that thing he was confused about between his legs.

For some reason the feeling seemed to intensify when Sasuke touched it. Sasuke broke the kiss leaving the blonde with his mouth open as the feeling in his stomach intensified as the raven continued to now stroke the blond.

Sasuke moved to attack the boy's neck, and stroke the boy faster seeing as though this was defiantly his first time experiencing something like this due to the fact that he was leaking pre-cum already.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly as he face was tainted red, and his breathing hitched. Sasuke continued to lick, and suck on the blondes neck leaving his mark then moved down to his collarbone.

He let go of the blonde's member to lift up Naruto's shirt above his head, but no further. Naruto squirmed beneath the man, not sure what was going on. Mating in the mer-world was way different.

Sasuke moved to the side a little, and took the blonde's pink nub into his mouth causing Naruto to arch his back up into the pleasure.

Sasuke smirked as he sucked on the nub, and trailed his hand back down to pump the boy. Naruto moaned out louder causing the raven to cover the boy's mouth with his free hand.

Naruto mumbled a curse underneath the raven's hand. Sasuke then bit down on the nub causing the blond shriek out against his hand muffling his sound. He pumped the blonde harder, and faster hearing his muffled cries.

He removed his hand from the blonde's mouth to replace it with his lips. He kissed the blonde forcefully taking in his taste more, and more. Naruto moaned out into the raven's mouth as he couldn't handle the built up pleasure anymore, and came in his hands, and his stomach with a little getting on Sasuke.

He didn't understand what had just happened, but it felt good, so he kissed Sasuke back lovingly. The raven broke the kiss to look at the blonde's mess he'd made. He smiled at Naruto whom just blushed even more.

"Is this natural?" Naruto asked as Sasuke removed the rest of the boy's shirt, so he could move his arms.

"Very natural" the raven responded as he looked over the blonde's messy body. Naruto looked down at the white liquid as well. He touched it slightly, and held up to his face confused.

"Cum" Sasuke said as he took the boys hand, and put his digits into his mouth. Naruto went red again watching the raven clean his fingers.

"Are you sure you're supposed to do that? It came out of me" Naruto stumbled out as Sasuke let go of his hands.

"Sweet" the raven said as he positioned himself back on top of the blond, and kissed his cheek then back down to his neck making the blond shiver. He could feel something that had been pressing against him for a while get even harder. Whatever it was, it was coming from Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke something hard is poking me" Naruto said as he pushed the raven up for a sec so he could look down, and see. Naruto blinked at the bulge in the raven's pants, and then back at Sasuke whom just chuckled.

"Hard is right" Sasuke said as he unzipped his pants only to be interrupted by knocking at the door. This caused the raven to curse under his breath, and glare at the door hoping it would kill whoever was on the other side.

"Where here! We are preparing to dock Sasuke. Your father is waiting to see you" Kakashi said as he knocked on the door again. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, and he looked down at Naruto to see him blushing still.

"Alright Kakashi stop knocking! I'll be there in sec" Sasuke said as he got off the blond, and zipped himself back up. Naruto sat up, and watched a rather pissed Sasuke appear to be meditating.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked over the man seeing the bulge go down. Sasuke sighed, and grabbed a towel giving it to the boy.

"Clean up. Put on some clothes, and we'll continue this later" Sasuke said with a smirk as he cleaned himself a bit then headed towards the door. Naruto frowned wondering if the raven was him or not.

He'd make it up to Sasuke later. Since his father was here I guess that means he should get to business as well. Sasuke left, and Naruto had to clean up the best he could, and get dressed.

Though he struggled with the weird pants clothing he managed to get them on. He left the little room barefooted, and looked around to everyone un-loading. Sasuke was talking with an older man that he fancied in looks allot.

Naruto walked over, and smiled taking a spot beside Sasuke whom put his arm around him casually.

"Father this is Naruto" Sasuke said with confidence knowing that his dad wouldn't have remembered. Fugaku bowed slightly, and Naruto did the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**: (My apologies that this is a short chapter as well. I'm looking for a beta tester,so I've asked a friend of mind if she'd like to help me out. While I await her response I'm posting this chapter just because it's overdue, and it's short enough to where the errors should be okay I hope. The next chapter will be longer lol I'll make sure of it)

"It's a pleasure to meet you…Naruto" Fugaku said as he tried to piece where he'd heard the name before.

"The ship he was on ran aground somewhere out there…He doesn't remember where he was going or why, so I figured he could stay with us till someone reports it" Sasuke said as he looked down at Naruto.

Naruto smiled up at the raven before looking back to see Fugaku pondering about it. Sasuke looked at his father wondering what the man was thinking about while the crew unloaded the ship.

"Have you checked to see if there are others at least?" Fugaku asked, for he hadn't heard word of a ship never making it to port or that there was one scheduled to.

"It was probably one of those ships that just lose their way my lord. Giving how dark it can get out here and all it's quite amazing that this boy is alive at all" Kakashi came up to help the two out. While Fugaku thought about it Sasuke shot Kakashi a thank you glance.

"Alright come on then we have the carriage ready, and your brother is here. The men will be compensated." With that they all headed for home. The carriage ride was kind of awkward since the blonde had decided to try repay the raven, but he refused.

"We can't do that in here" Sasuke whispered to the blonde as Kakashi and Fugaku talked about the voyage.

"Why? Is it shameful…?" Naruto asked as he looked down closing his legs and shoving his fists on them.

"No, no Naruto it wasn't wrong it's just that…It's very inappropriate, so to speak, to-"What's inappropriate?" Fugaku asked upon hearing the word. Naruto opened his mouth to say, but Sasuke cut him off.

"To walk around naked. He's suffered some major memory loss-"Why are you liei-"So he's really confused" Sasuke said with a sideways hush to the blonde whom just silenced looking away.

"We'll have to have Iruka keep an eye on him then won't we" Fugaku spoke with a certain concern as he looked towards the saddened blonde.

"Father that won't be necessary I can watch him" the raven said quickly wanting no one around the blonde, but himself.

"No you have more important duties to take on since you're finally back, and Itachi needs to have a word with you" with that said from Fugaku the conversation was ended. Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little at Sasuke's instant silent nature.

"You don't mind do you Naruto?" Fugaku asked the smiling blonde whom shook his head from left to right. Kakashi watched the boy carefully then he finally looked down at the necklace that he couldn't believe his missed.

"Where did you get that if you don't mind me asking?" Kakashi asked anyway as he ignored the ravens quizzical look.

"My mom gave it to me" the blonde said honestly as he looked down at the little locket.

"Red hair?" Kakashi asked earning the attention of Fugaku this time. Naruto nodded while observing Kakashi's expressions, but go no real hint that that sparked something.

"Okay" was all the silver haired man said as if it wasn't really that important when in fact it was? Fugaku didn't know what to make of this since Kakashi was always a random man with a good way of reading people. Sasuke however just wanted the questions to stop.

~oOo~

At the castle they all broke off with Naruto leaving quickly with a worried Iruka, but not before catching sight of Sasuke's strapping older brother talking with the raven, Kakashi and his Fugaku.

"Now you take a good bath, and relax okay love? I'll be back later" Iruka said as he laid towels down, and moved things around for the blonde's easy access. Naruto just watched the man move around wondering if he ever stopped, but he was grateful.

After Iruka left the blonde stripped, and stumbled into the tub loving the warm crystal clear water though it lacked a certain feel that the ocean possessed. Naruto practiced trying to swim around in the vast open space. It was a rather large cubical tub in the middle of the floor.

It wasn't that deep, so the blonde could hold to the edge and kick his legs out to swim. He was overly enjoying himself testing his limits, and what he could do with his new appendages.

The doors opened to reveal the older brother standing there looking at the blond curiously as Naruto was currently kicking his legs out again splashing water everywhere.

"Erhm" Itachi cleared his throat getting the blondes attention. Naruto turned around to see the guy that favored Sasuke. 'Wow, are all Uchiha's good-looking?', Naruto thought as he starred at the man.

"A quick meal will be ready soon. How long do you plan to be?" Itachi asked as he found himself smirking at the blondes gaze. Naruto blushed, and looked around seeing the towel by Itachi's feet.

"I'm done hold on!" Instead of walking over there in the water he got out dripping wet, and staggered his way over to a surprised Itachi whom had to try to catch the blonde as he slipped falling back into the tub, pulling him down in it as well.

"Itachi I told you I could get Naruto myself!...What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke had come up to stop his brother from being near his blond, but once he rounded the doorway he saw the two in the tub. Naruto had his arms wrapped around Itachi's neck whom had no choice, but to hold the frightened blonde close to him.

Naruto hated falling in the water now more than anything it scared the shit out of him. He looked up at Sasuke confused at why he looked rather mad. Itachi tried to remove Naruto's arms, but the blonde just tightened the hold, not wanting to get out of the tub unless he had something to cling to.

It just made the situation all the more worst. Sasuke walked over casually taking a knee in front of the tub.

"Get your hands off of him now" the raven said sternly with anger backing up his voice.

"He won't let me go!" Itachi snapped at his brother as he tried to unwrap the boy from his neck.

"Help me get out first" the blonde demanded as he held on. Sasuke had had enough, he got in the tub, and pulled the blond of Itachi making him latch on to him instead. Itachi just rolled his eyes getting out of the tub, looking down at his wet clothes.

"Really nice" the oldest brother said sarcastically as he held out his soaked sleeved arms. Sasuke just grinned while Naruto looked at him like he was a god being able to get out of the tub without it somehow bringing him back in.

"Yeah it looks good on you. Now if you don't mind" Sasuke said as he turned back to Naruto whom blinked in confusion. Itachi shrugged then left to go get changed, not really sure what it was his brother saw in boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: (**My beta tester isn't on and awful lot, and I've finally got a reply from her saying she'll do it! But she hasn't answered me back yet about available times. I couldn't prolong this chapter any longer. Hopefully the errors are bearable. **)**

"Why where you all over my brother?"

"Because I couldn't get out of the water!" Naruto shouted as he clung onto Sasuke tighter.

"You don't have to shout! Here I'll help" Sasuke led the boy to the steps to get out of the tub. It was a little difficult since the blonde kept holding on to him, so he had to make him walk backwards up and out.

Naruto looked around once they were out of the water, but he didn't let go.

"We did it!" Naruto shouted happily making the raven wince in annoyance.

"Yeah we did" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he let go of the blonde. Naruto held on though, and hugged the raven close to him as he laid his head on his shoulder. Sasuke hugged the boy back with a smile making an appearance on his face.

Naruto went wide-eyed when he felt something smack against his backside.

"Ow bastard let go!" He used both of his hands to pinch Sasuke's face in retaliation.

"You let go!" Sasuke managed to laugh out besides the pain in his face. He didn't release his hold over the blonde's posterior at all. Naruto winced as he felt Sasuke's hands squeeze his backside.

"What are you two doing?! Sasuke remove your hands! My god!" Iruka barged in on the two, and separated them immediately. With them being so close to the tub Naruto latched himself onto Iruka's arm afterwards.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his soaked pants pockets with a slight evil smirk towards Naruto whom just lifted Iruka's arm to cover his face.

"We weren't doing anything. I was just helping him out of the tub"

"Sure and molesting him while you're at it!" Naruto looked up at Iruka's choice of words. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and shrugged at the nagging man.

"Molesting?" the blonde asked dumbfounded.

"It's when someone touches you inappropriately in private places" Iruka said as he looked at the thoughtful innocent boy on his arm. Sasuke could sense where this was going, so he tried to ease his way out of the room.

"Is this considered a private place? He made white stuff come out of it…but it felt good" Naruto freed one arm so he could point at his genital between his legs.

Sasuke had almost made it out of the room until he felt his shirt collar around his neck get awfully tight and he was yanked back in the room by Iruka.

"Sasuke…." Iruka was surprisingly speaking in a calm voice that made the Uchiha all the more afraid.

"Heh..heh. Yeah Iruka…?"

"I'd be careful during the meal if I were you"

"Ah hah-ha…you are so funny. Can you let me go?" Sasuke tried to walk away, but only ended up choking himself.

"Very careful" Iruka said with an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at the raven.

"Okay! L-let me go first!" Iruka let Sasuke go while Naruto giggled from beside him. Sasuke left the room with a scared expression on his face as he tried to smile while straightening his shirt collar.

"Don't ever let him touch you like that again" Iruka said with his mother like voice. He picked up the towel off the floor and gave it to Naruto.

"Because it's inappropriate?" He asked as he wrapped the towel around his body.

"Yes" Iruka led Naruto over to closet cabinet to get him some clothes. The marvel floors were starting to feel rather cold to the blonde, so he looked down at his feet then back at Iruka.

"Here put these on" He handed the boy a white shirt and brown pirate like pants with black boots and white undergarments.

Naruto blinked at the clothing remembering the last time he had to put on clothes.

"Anything simpler?"

"Well there's this, but it's for gir-"I love it!" Naruto grabbed the snow white wrapped dress with the Uchiha symbol on the back, seeing no other requirements to go with it. It just looked like a giant shirt that stopped just above the knees perfectly so he could move around. Iruka watched in amazement how the boy just slipped the gown on without a second thought.

"I'll take those shoe things as well" Naruto said as he straightened the dress out.

"Um Naruto…dear"

"Yes?"

"You understand that that is a dress?"

"No…but I like it! How come you all don't wear dresses? It's less complicating, and there's so much room" Naruto couldn't help but spin around letting the hem of the dress fly up and about around his legs. He started to feel dizzy until Iruka stopped him.

"How long where you out there?"

"Since I was born I think….why?"

"Oh dear"

"Why is that bad?" Naruto looked up at the man confused before he gave him the shoes.

"Maybe you hit your head" Iruka rambled as he helped the blonde put on the black boots.

"I'm okay though!"

"Poor thing probably drunk to much saltwater"

"Saltwater isn't bad"

"Poor, poor thing" Iruka finished lacing the boots up before he stood up, and hugged the boy.

"I'll take care of you" He could feel the necklace the boy wore pressing against him. He'd tried to get him to take the necklace off before the bath, but he refused.

"Thank you!" Naruto smiled and hugged the man not sure what was causing him to be so overprotective.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kakashi had peaked his head around the corner to see the two in an embrace. Iruka broke the hug with a rude gesture to the strange man. Naruto mimicked it curiously, and Iruka freaked out and tapped the boy's hand.

"Ow!" Naruto shouted the cry of pain as he held his hand confused at what he did.

"Teaching him rude behavior? Bad dolphin"

"You're a dolphin!? How'd you become human?! Did you make a wish to Kyuubi too?!" Naruto mumbled out all these questions as he circled the man looking for hints.

"What in the- No! Naruto stop" Iruka held the hyperactive boy still.

"Well would you like me to escort Naruto to the table? I think the kitchen staff are having some trouble. By the way lovely dress Naruto" Kakashi added a smile through his mask that annoyed Iruka even more.

"Watch it sea boy. Naruto go with him" Iruka nudged the boy over. Naruto was a bit reluctant, but he went along with one eyed man anyway. It was a quiet walk back down similar halls with pictures adorned on the walls and book cases.

"Sea boy?"

"It's a nickname" Kakashi said as he took a right down a hall Naruto hadn't been through yet. Naruto followed thinking it was the way to the 'table'.

"Nickname, why?"

"Because I love the ocean, but besides that take a look at this" Kakashi stopped at a picture of Fugaku with his wife and parents. Next to a young Mikoto was as younger version of Naruto's mother in matching attire.

"Mom?" Naruto spoke with amazement in his voice as he touched the painting. His hand trailed over her hand that was clasped in front of her as she smiled brightly frozen in image.

"Kushina was a lovely woman. She and Mikoto were the best of friends. They saw each other frequently even when Kushina chose a new home"

"So my mom was human….you knew?" Naruto looked back at the man quizzically wondering how come his mother never mentioned him or any of this.

"Of course I did. I was a growing solider at the time for your father though"

"My father?!"

"Yes your father" Kakashi smiled at the stunned boy before looking back at the picture with regret.

"Your father was a great mentor to me. I also owed him my life since I had no parents. Plus I was young, so he entrusted me with keeping an eye on his human love interest, but I couldn't do it from sea all the time"

"You made a wish?" Naruto asked seeing as though that could be the only way.

"I did. It was out of pure respect and devotion to your father. Kushina took me in pretending I was a lost boy whom ship crashed just like you. One day Kushina and Mikoto got into an argument about her spending too much time with Minato."

Naruto looked back up at the painting seeing the two look so happy as he listened to the story.

"Kushina got Minato to make her a wish, so she could live with him instead. Of course Minato being so quick witted knew she was just upset. He made a specific wish, so she could travel back and forth. They did this for a while till Kushina got pregnant. With it being an unnatural pregnancy she had to make a choice. Mikoto accepted her choice of living underwater, so Mikoto made a necklace for you Naruto. So you'll know they will always be with you. Meaning her, Fugaku and young Itachi at the time, but those two had no idea. It "

"But I and Sasuke are around the same age?"

"It was an unnatural pregnancy being both human, and mermaid. By the time she had you Mikoto had already had Sasuke. It wasn't till Kushina got sick that Mikoto noticed that she wasn't visiting anymore. You were so young, and Sasuke was growing"

"How'd you know she was sick then?" Naruto asked the man wondering if he had a hand in it.

"Because when Mikoto went to the ocean to attempt to see Kushina a merman emerged, and splashed her with something that clearly made her sick. There is only one person who knows where Kushina and Mikoto meet, plus the time, and that's me, Kushina, Mikoto and Minato. The merman that emerged was neither. I couldn't go below to ask Minato about Kushina, so I just put the two and two together when Mikoto died."

"Why didn't they tell us?"

"Because at the time…there was a war going on. With your mother being human, and Minato a soon to be king everyone questioned where she came from. Many mer-people hate humans, and some even claimed to see Kushina on land at one point. With Mikoto, no one would believe her. They'd think she was crazy, so she never told anyone. Around here that kind of talk will get you sent away" Kakashi sighed a bit feeling relief at finally telling someone this. Naruto frowned remembering how Sasuke had to leave.

"Why would someone poison our mothers?" Naruto looked up at the two young woman in the painting again.

"Out of pure hate probably. I'm not sure"

"My father is showing the same symptoms as my mother….he sent me here to warn everyone about a war that I just don't understand" Naruto bit his lip as he started to feel weak. He wanted to go home now.

"I haven't spoken to Minato in years…."

"He blamed the humans for mom's death. I guess he blamed you as well" the blonde stumbled back against the man whom caught him before he could slump down.

"I don't blame him for blaming me. I do blame him for not trying to reach me after all these years. Come, we will discuss this more after you get something in your stomach. Then we'll brief Fugaku" Kakashi supported Naruto as they walked back to the hall they came from and went to the left instead.

"What if he tries to send us away?" Naruto asked weakly as he held on to the man.

"Well just show him the inside of that little trinket"

"But there's nothing in it…there are words on the back though" Naruto added as they neared the dining room.

"That's what you think"


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi held open the door for the blonde to enter. The dining room was elegant with a red carpet rug under the long marble table. Large windows with deep blue curtains and gold trims adorned the walls as well as pictures. Sasuke was being lectured by his brother and father at the head of the table. He sat on the left while Itachi sat on the right with their father at the head.

The topic at hand was that it was time for him to find a wife. His attention though was currently on Naruto in that lovely white dress, but the blond looked as if he was about to faint. Without excusing himself from the conversation he got up out of his seat unexpectedly.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he approached his little secret much to his father's disappointment. Itachi just looked at the boy without a single care.

"I'm fine Sasuke" Naruto smiled reassuringly to the raven whom came over and took hold of him in his arms. Kakashi motioned the two back to the table seeing as though Fugaku looked annoyed.

Naruto sat near Sasuke at the middle of the long table while Kakashi sat across from them. Fugaku still at the head of the table had to watch his son baby the blonde while Itachi left to check on their meals.

"This is a spoon"

"I know that Sasuke!" Naruto pouted as the raven continued to point out the obvious.

"This is a plate" Sasuke said as he held the silver crafted plate to the blonde. Naruto glared at the raven this time feeling insulted as his face was reflected in the dish.

"Do you think we eat our food on our fins?!"

"No, no I just want to make sure you know that we-"

"Sasuke" Fugaku spoke up this time as he gestured his son to stop with a wave of his hand clearly not catching the fin part. Sasuke set the plate down a little embarrassed himself.

"I'm sorry"

"You are forgiven" excitement rang from the blonde's voice as he jutted up out of his seat to kiss Sasuke on his cheek before sitting back down.

"Naruto please don't do that again" Fugaku ordered rather than asked.

"Father he can-"

"He is not to do that again. I don't know what's going on between you two, but I will not tolerate it to go on any further"

Naruto sat still a bit frightened at how serious the man was. He looked up at Sasuke to see him looking down with a shadow over his eyes. Itachi finally returned with the waiters and waitresses following behind him with their meals on trays.

The meal was mainly a creamy vegetable soup with whiskey.

The older Uchiha brother could sense that something bad must have happened because Sasuke was doing his mad routine.

"Did I miss something?" Itachi asked as he took his seat beside his father.

"Nothing at all. Ah I see we finally get to eat now"

The servants apologized repeatedly for the wait getting no acceptance from their lord. Naruto noticed this and glared at the man at the head of the table before he felt a pinch in his side.

"OW!" the blonde hissed out in a whisper as he turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Don't look at him like that" Sasuke warned the blonde in a whisper as the servants sat their bowls down over the plates.

"Why not?" Naruto asked before he thanked the servants kindly.

"Just don't" the raven couldn't say what he wanted to say about his controlling father.

"Pardon?" Fugaku quirked an eyebrow as he brought handkerchief to rest on his lap.

"It's none of your business!" Naruto snapped under his breath at the man while taking a sip of his drink that was poured for him. Itachi choked slightly on his own drink in surprise at the braveness of the boy.

"What did you just sa-"

"PFFFTT! What is this?!" Naruto had spit out the god awful whiskey drink he'd never had before all over the table. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he looked up to see Kakashi's spoon slip out of his hand as he starred back at the blonde. Sasuke was on stun himself at the blonde's outburst. The waiting servants restrained themselves from laughing.

Naruto then stuck out his tongue and used a handkerchief to wipe the poor muscle.

"That's just disgusting" Itachi said with a loss of appetite hinted in his voice.

"He didn't mean it father!" Sasuke jumped to Naruto's defense seeing his Father about to lash out at the blonde. The frantic raven grabbed the blonde and made him face his way.

"Naruto stop!" Sasuke begged. Naruto was still trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth.

"But it tastes bad Sasuke!" Naruto moaned/ mumbled out in sadness as he kept wiping his tongue. Kakashi chuckled, but stopped instantly when Fugaku slammed his fist down on the table.

"Remove that boy at once! Send him to his room with his meal, and make sure he stays there!" Fugaku demanded with an iron fist and clear rage in his voice. The guards that were on standby hurried over to take the blonde away. Sasuke rose from his seat to stop this, but a look from his father made him sit back down. Naruto looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes for him to help, but the raven couldn't even look at him.

They took Naruto away forcing him to carry his own meal that he was sure he was going to hate. They led him up the spiral stairs to the decent guest rooms with a single bed and bathroom in separate rooms.

"Try to behave" one of the guards snickered before slamming the door and locking it as the blonde threw his bowl in a failed attempt at the man's face.

Naruto banged and banged on the now soup coated door to be let out, but no one could be heard on the other side.

~oOOo~

"Sasuke tomorrow you will take that boy down to the shelter-"

"No I will not!" Sasuke hadn't touched a single thing in his bowl due to his constant arguing with his father about Naruto.

"You will not raise your voice! And you will do as I say!" Fugaku could feel his hold over his son breaking more and more each second. Itachi just ate his meal as if it was a normal day in the Uchiha household.

"Sire if I may suggest a less drastic measure" Kakashi spoke up this time to try to save the day. Sasuke fumed and clutched his hands into fists under the table.

"Speak" Fugaku said after he brought the soup cupped spoon to his lips blowing on it slightly.

"Give the boy another chance"


End file.
